


Even In Death

by IzabellaRiddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzabellaRiddle/pseuds/IzabellaRiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war came to an end...death, betrayal, love, pain...the wizarding world may never be the same again. Slash HP/DM contains character death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even In Death

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to add of course that I own nothing but the plot no copyright is intended so on and so forth

“I’m sorry…” he whispered to no one in particular as he fell to his knees, “I failed.”

“Please…NO!!!” he heard the scream from far off knowing the voice immediately.

“Finally I have you at my mercy, today you shall die,” the form above him sneered looking down upon his injured enemy.

“NO…” the scream came again sounding more urgent than before.

He raised his eye locking them with those of the person he could never save being held back by those who he had called friend. He knows this is the end.

“Goodbye,” the wizard standing above him said laughing manically.

“I failed you all…” he muttered into the still night making everyone draw in a shaky breath

“Avada Kedevra…” his wand disappeared behind the blast of bright green light

“NO….PLEASE…NO,” the voice screamed it’s owner struggling against those keeping him restrained.

The green light engulfed the prone form on the ground as the Wizarding World’s hero screamed in agony. The light disappeared the voice screamed again eyes locked with the bright emerald eyes of his savior as the light dimmed from them.

As if in slow motion the raven haired boy fell gracefully to the ground landing on his back with his legs tucked beneath him.

“Your savior is gone there is no one that can stop me now, bow to your Master or die,” the madman cackled as he spoke with mirth in his cold red eyes.

He laughed when only a few of those standing nearby sank to their knees, his followers who still remained alive after the battle. Every one who was still of the light stood tall…

Even as he murmured the spell a second and third time one person in the mist of everything sank to his knees free of those who held him back, who even now fell beside him green light following them to their resting place.

Crawling he made his way to the body of his savoir. Pulling the teen from the cold ground he held him close to his chest tears streaking down his face rolling onto the body beneath him.

“So you are all that remains,” the man said scathingly looking down in disgust at the pair on the ground before him.

The bloody body filled ground lit bright green once more as a crack sounded above the fleeing breath of life. Hours later when the Auror’s finally arrived they found the battlefield an eerie sight.

“Dear Merlin” a woman gasped

Before her the dead body of The-Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter lay cradled in the arms of his love Draco Malfoy who knelled supporting his husband even in death….

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading please review.


End file.
